Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile telephone integration device.
Description Of Related Art
From DE 10 2011 011 053 A1, a mobile telephone integration device for integrating a mobile telephone into a vehicle is known, the mobile telephone integration device comprising an adapter with a depositing plane on which the mobile telephone can be deposited, two mobile radio coupling antennas and one charging antenna for wirelessly charging an energy store of the mobile telephone being arranged below the depositing plane.